


Sunny Days

by Theendofbooks5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theendofbooks5/pseuds/Theendofbooks5
Summary: Don't you love those sunny days? An adult reminiscing on their lost childhood.





	Sunny Days

Don’t you just love sunny days? I couldn’t imagine anything horrific happening on a sunny day as a child. After all, what could happen when one is running around with his or her best friend on bright dew-rich grass next to a shimmering pond which contained every color koi fish imaginable. When childhood games of make-believe brought on the ultimate sense of invulnerability; the abilities of flight, super-strength, even being able to breathe under water. Why couldn’t we have had that feeling – that ability still or are we forever doomed to keep looking to the past. Looking for what was once ours, but never able to grasp it again. When did you become so vulnerable, so fragile, and how did I not see it? How does one miss those awful scares on your wrists, your crumbling mask, and your desperate cries for help for everyone or anyone to come and save you from your own self? Why on such a sunny day where nothing bad could ever touch, dark thoughts rain down from the heavens though lacking the dark clouds which signal their coming. Why can’t one go back to those lovely sunny days? Where our childhood dreams were kept alive through whispered secrets and butterflies. We always played on sunny days; but with you the sun goes away. Now on sunny days my thoughts go to you and with you; they shall stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an english class and thought why not?


End file.
